no todo es lo que parece
by Rarea Uzuchiha
Summary: primero que nada aclaro que los personajes de la serie naruto no me pertenecen y hago mencion de ellos sin fines de lucro,y bueno despues de escribir todo esto,les digo que esta historia trata de la vida de naruto como actor en la serie el conoce a dos jovenes algo...bueno ...las conoce eso es lo importante las cuales ayundan a naruto a ser la persona alegre y carismatica
1. Chapter 1

fanfic no todo es como parece

Capitulo1.- conociendo alos actores

COMO TODOS SABEN NARUTO ES UNA SERIE FAMOSA EN EL MUNDO DEL ANIME Y ES NOTABLE Q VARIOS DE LOS ACTOES SEAN EL IDOLO DE VARIAS PERSONAS,PRICIPALMENTE ADOLECENTES

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE KONOHA SE GRABABAUNO DE LOS CAPITULOS DE LA SAGA NARUTO SHIPPUDEN,MIENTRAS QUE LAS FANS GRITABAN DESDE UNA DISTANCIA CONCIDERABLE PARA NO ALCANZAR ALOS ACTORES,EN EL LUGAR SE PODIA APRECIAR VARIOS CAMPERS EN DONDE SE PREPARABAN LOS ACTORES PARA SALIR A ESCENA,VARIOS CABLES BOTADOS DE LAS LUCES LAS CAMARAS,ETCTAMBIEN SE OBSERVABA PEQUEÑAS ÑLONAS QUE CUBRIAN ALOS DIRECTORES DEL SOL,MIENTRAS ELLOS DABAN INDICACIONES ALOS DE CAMARAS COMO DEBIAN CAPTAR CADA MOMENTO DE LA ESCENA QUE SE IBA A GRABAR

DERREPENTE, DE UNOS DE LOS CAMPERS SALE UN RUBIO DE OJOS AZULES,CABELLOS DORADOS Y UNAS MARQUITAS EN SU ROSTRO QUE HACEN Q SE VEA ADORABLE,EL VESTIA COMO DE COSTUMBRE NE LA SERIE YA QUE IBA ALA FILMACION DE UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS PERO AUN ASI NO DEJABA DE VERSE FANTASTICO SEX….(PERDON NO E DESAYUNADO Y CREO Q ESO HACE Q DELIRE UN POCO,ADEMAS ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO Y ME ENCANTA,EN FIN SIGO CON EL FIC)

EN CUANTO SALIO TODAS LAS FANS GRITABAN DE LA EMOCION AL VERLO,APROVECHANDO PARA SACAR SUS CAMARAS DE FOTOS,VIDEOS ETC,PARA GRABAR CADA MOVIMIENTO DEL RUBIO ACTOR,

Ya vieron ahí esta ¡! Kya! NARUTOOOO! Esta guapísimo! Hey naruto t queremos!

NARUTO VOLTIO DESDE DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN Y LAS MIRO QUE UN MORENO DE PELO NEGRO AZULADOCON VESTIMENTA SEXI LE DECIA ALGO AL OIDO

S.U.-vamos naruto, no sea grosero con las fans, saludalas

N.-creo q no sasuke .

S.U.-por que no?

N.-vamos, solo míralas, solo son unas locas con las hormonas hasta el tope

S.U.-pero sin ellas no tendríamos éxito en la serie(decía mientras saludaba alas fans desd su lugar)

Kyaaaa!sasuke nos esta saludando!se ve tan sexi!

N.-mira sasuke no pretendo ser arisco con las fans…..pero….no me gusta la manera superficial que tienen de verme sabes, en parte las entiendo pero en ocasiones llegan a un extremo que me da miedo

S.U. naruto, si no quieres perder todo lo q has ganado hasta ahora será mejor q seas mas amable,claro con cuidado de q no t hagan daño

NARUTO HACE UN PUCHERO TIPICO DE ELPARA DECIR DESPUES

N.-sabes,mejor me ire a leer el libreto

S.U.-naruto

N.-q pasa sasuke?

S.U.-no puedes hacer q las fans dejen d verte de una manera superficial, seria imposible,

N.-creo que …tienes razón [CREO Q JAMAS ENCONTRARE A ALGUIEN Q ME QUIERA POR MI]

DECIA MIENTRAS POCO APOCO SE IBA ALEJANDO PARA LLEGAR A UN LUGAR TRANQUILO PARA ENSAYAR SU LIBRETO]

H.-hola naruto

N.-eh? …ah hola hinata

H.-ibas a ensayar?

N.-eto….sip.. y tu?

H.-tambien ensayaba… sabes me cuesta mucho el tartamudeo que hace el personaje…me es difícil ya que yo suelo hablar mucho…creo q no me parezco mucho al personaje

N.-me ….doy cuenta

H.-o lo siento creo que te entretengo…

N.- no te preocupes….

H.-bueno me voy bye naruto

N.-bye hinata….[creo q tiene razón habla demasiado]


	2. continuacion del capitulo 1

HOLA SOY RAREA COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO 1 PERDON SI LOS HICE ESPERAR PERO ESQUE NO PODIA SUBIRLO ESTABA ALGO OCUPADA..CON LA ESCUELA Y EL TRABAJO NO ME DOY ABASTO TODO SEA POR TENER UNA COMPU .BUENO PARA NO ABURRIRLOS MAS SOLO ME QUEDA DECIR AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION ESPERO Y LES GUSTE!

NARUTO SIGUE SU CAMINO HASTA LLEGAR A UNJARDIN EN DONDE SE HABIA UAN BANCA RODEADA POR ARBUSTOS SE SIENTA TRANQUILAMENTE PARA EMPEZAR A LEER EL LIBRETO TRANQUILAMENTE SIN NADIE QUE LO MOLESTE

MIENTRAS TANTO CERCA DEL SET DONDE SE GRABABA LOS EPISODIO DE NARUTO DOS AMIGAS QUE HABIAN LLEGADO A KONOHA HACE UNAS HORAS PASEABAN CERCA DE AI, UNA SE LLAMABA NAOMI Y LA OTRA WIZZ. ERAN DOS ESCRITORAS DE FICS MUY CONOCIDOS POR KONOHA Y EN OTROS LUGARES

N.-ayyyyyy! Porque tenias que traerme tan temprano

W.-TEMPRANO!? Son las doce del dia y dices que es temprano

N.- _- para mi lo es

W.-mira recuerda que estamos aquí para inspiranos y escribir la continuación del fic que tenemos.

N.-AH MIRA ESTANGRAVANDO LA SERIE DE NARUTO!

W.-me escuchaste tan siquiera lo que dije?! Naomi

N.-eh? A si claro,oye vamos a ver

W.-porque? Te doy explicaciones si e que nunk me escuchas.- recignada.-pero si etoy deacuerdo contigo vamos a ver la grabación de naruto!

ELLAS CAMINAN O MABIEN CORREN HACIA DONDE SE ESTA FILMANDO NARUTO SE PONEN EN UN LUGAR DONDE SE PODIA APRECIAR BIEN TODO

N.-wao! Es… es…. Es…. Bah! Es sasuke no me agrada

W.-pero no se ve mal en vivo ,le tomare una foto

N.-prefiero ala rana que a sasuke..

w.-oye Naomi no se te vaya a ocurrir hacer una tontería como las que acostumbras

N.-a que te refieres? Yo no se nada -.-

W.-que me dices de la amarracosplay

N.-lo siento de que hablas? ….amarracosplay no…. no me suena

W.-no te hagas tonta que por tu culpa tuve que gastar mas de 3000 para las curaciones de sakura, después de que secuestraras a shaoran (nota: esto que contamos es de otra historia que pronto subiré, si quieren ver la imagen de la amarracosplay entren a deviantart,)

N.-vamos,..porque acordarnos de malos recuerdos si estamos tan agusto viendo la grabación….

MIENTRAS LAS AMIGAS PLATICABAN O MAS BIEN DEBATIAN SOBRE SUS LOCOAVENTURAS LA PRENSA, SE DIRIGIA HACIA ELLAS

Hola! Somos de la BMNG .podemos hacerle una entrevista?

w.-ap eto….-CON CARAS SORPRENDIDAS

N.-claro porque no..

Ustedes son Naomi y wizz si no me equiboco

Ambas.-si asies..

Diganos porque esta visita a konoha todos sus fans quieren saber

w.-bueno esta visita es completamente profesional.-NAOMI LA VE CON CARA DE QUE RAYOS ¿?¿?

en la mente de Naomi .-jajajaja si como NO profesional, si llama profesional ir de compras comprar mangas y ahora estar aquí viendo la grabación de naruto, SIP,, soy todo una profesional.-

y dinos Naomi todos queremos saber si haces realmente las locuras que escribes

n.-claro que como saben son solo historias y nada mas y nop yo no hago esas cosas

.-en la mente de wizz…-jajajajaja que buen chiste hubiera grabado eso que dijo y con la seriedad que lo dijo.-

MIENTRAS WIZZ Y NAOMI DABAN LA ENTREVISTA ALGUNOS DEL SET DE NARUTO QUE ESTABAN EN EL CAMPERD RELAJANDOSE VEIAN LA ENTREVISTA

s.-woo!ya viste hinata están aquí esas dos que escriben yaoi

entiendo como les puede gustar el yaoi.-decia sasku con cara de asco mientras miraba su celular si voltearlas a ver

H.-vamos sasuke no es para tanto.-

s.-por cierto y naruto donde esta?!

H.-me dijo que iba un lugar tranquilo q repasar el libreto..-MIRABA EL TELEVISOR

ANTES DE FINALIZAR EMOS RECIBIDO UN MENSAJE DE TWITTER PARA LAS DOS SE LOS LEERE:

HOLA NAOMI Y WIZZ ESTOY VIENDO LA ENTREVISTA Y LES QUIERO DECIR QUE QUE BUENO QUE LLEGARON BIEN A KONOHA ESPERO QUE ME ESCRIBAN SALUDOS Hayato.

.-parece que las quiere mucho ese fan

W y n.-ap si

Bueno eso a sido todo por hoy algún comentario final

W.-sip que espero y lean nuestras historias y les gusten mucho

N.-sip siganos por nuestras paginas

.-bueno ya oyeron fans los comentarios de sus escritoras no queda mas que decir solo adiós,nos vemos en otra entrevista a escritores.

YA DETRÁS DE LAS CAMARAS.

Estuvieron bien gracias por la entrevista

w.-si no hay problema.

Adiós!

ELLAS REGRESAN A VER LAS ULTIMAS ESENAS QUE VAN A GRABAR

w.-mira kakashi se ve genial!

N.-wizz ya deja de babear! Que le cae amis zapatos

SE OYE QUE EN ESCENA LLAMAN A NARUTO VARIAS FANS SE EMPIEZAN A AMONTONAR,PERO NARUTO NO SALE LOS DEL SET EMPIEZAN A BUSCARLO POR TODAS PARTES,HASTA QUE DESPUES DE UN RATO

s.-naruto donde estabas todos te andavamos buscando,para que grabes la esena

N.-ya sakura no te pongas histérica,me desesperas deveras,

S.-Y donde estaba?

N.-en los jardines leyendo el libreto

S.- no es veradad, te buscamos ai y no estabas

N.-EH SABES.. me tengo que ir a grabar

EL SE VA Y DEJA ALA LOCA HABLANDO SOLA, JEJE PERDON A SAKURA

El director que para sorpresa es orochimaru.-donde estabas naruto, te estábamos buscando

N.-si,si,si como diga vamos a grabr o no?

LA GRABACION COMIENZA TODAS LAS FANS EMPIEZAN A AMONTONARSE Y A GRITAR INCLUYENDOA NAOMI.

N.-oye wizz creo que le pediré un autógrafo…eh? Wizz.-

NAOMI AL VOLTIAR SOLO VEIA A VARIAS CHICAS LOCAS GRITANDO Y NO VEIA RASTRO DE WIZZ PARA NADA PUES ESE LUGAR SE HABIA LLENADO SORPRESIVAMENTE DE CHICAS ALBOROTADAS, NAOMI A COMO PUEDE SE SALE DE ESE LUGAR

N.-AUCH..NO ME PISEN! HEY mi zapato esperen ¡!

NAOMI AL SALIR DE ESA MULTITUD SALE TODA DESPEINADA Y RASGUÑADA

N.-locas histéricas!. Ahora tengo que buscar a wizz

ELLA DEAMBULA POR TODASLAS CALLES DE KONOHA MIENTRAS SE EMPEZAB A OBSCURECER

N.-donde podrá estar! Y para rematar me dejo encargado su cela si que para q le llamo si su cel lo traigo yo que problema…kuso! Tengo hambre wizz me trajo sin comer,.-EN ESO SU CELULAR SUENA .-

N.-hola wizz!? A no es un mensaje de hayato

N.-hola hayato

H.-escucharon mi saludo en vivo

N.- sip…la oímos eto oye conoces konoha.

H.-por supuesto como cres q no…a peto porq?

N.-es muy difícil encontrar a alguien extraviado

H.-NANI?

N.-es que no encuentro a wizz y estoy desesperada

H.-ok no t preocupes yo te ayudare

N.-pero como? ACASO ESTAS EN KONOHA!

H.-no no es eso no puedo revelar mis fuentes solo te dire q yo te ayudare y que no t preocupes no t pasara nada t acompañare aunque no me veas

N.-eh?

DESPUES DE ESE MENSAJE RARO DE HAYATO NO VOLVIO A CONTESTAR,NAOMI RECIPNADA IBA CABEZA A BAJO MALDICIENDO A WIZZ POR PERDERCE Y POR TRAERLA SIN DESAYUNAR,DERREPENTE SE CHOCO CON ALGUIEN Y CAE AL PISO

N.-oye fíjate por donde vas! Eh?

S.-lo siento no era mi intención.-EL CHICO LE DA LA MANO PARA AYUDARLA A LEVANTARSE

N.- mate tu eres…sauke uchija!

S.-shhhhhh no hables tan furte o me descubrirán.-LE TAPA LA BOCA A NAOMI

N.-mmmmm.-…..me asfixias

S.-perdón!

n.-q quieres matarme…

S.-no yo…..lo siento…y dime que haces caminando solaa estas hora de la noche

N.-buscando a una amiga..

S.-si quieres te puedo ayudar

N.-ap eto…..-con un leve sonrojo.- claro porque no.-ambos empiezan a caminar

s.-y dime como te llamas?

N.-Naomi

S.-ap….mate Naomi…..la escritora de fics

N.-si…me conoces

S.-si.. hinata y sakura leen tus historias… .-

N.-ap… ya veo

S.-eres muy callada en vivo

N.-y tu no t pareces nada a como te imagine….te ves…mas ….amable

S.-todos me dicen eso cuando me ven en persona

N.-es que eres diferente sabes hasta me podrías caer bien

S.-ósea q no t agrado

N.-no no es eso….eto….esq

S.-jaja no te preocupes….ala mayoría le caigo mal por mi personaje

AMBOS ESTABAN POR ENTRAR ALA OTRA CALLE CUANDO SE OYE UN GRITO ATERRADOR

NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

AMBOS VOLTEAN

S.-es acaso ella tu amiga

N.-sip….es ella….tengo q irme

S.-espero verte de nuevo…ap sabes espero que con esto te empieze a agradar mas.-EL SE LE HACERCA Y LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA LO CUAL HACE QUE NAOMI SE SONROJE .-

N.-ap eto …..

SASUKE SE VA MIENTRAS QUE NAOMI SE QUEDA PARADA SIN SABER QUE HACER NI DECIR,EN ESO WIZZ LLEGA HASTA DONDE ESTABA NAOMI

W.-Naomi.. niña …donde te avías metido…

W.-Eh? Naomi? Naoooooomiiii!

N.-ap…gome…no te oia…

w.-donde andabas e ¿?

N.-lo mismo te pregunto a ti… te anduve buscando como loca

W.-bueno…bueno…lo importante es que al fin nos encontramos…..hay que irnos ya porque mañana hay que empezar a trabajar

N.-porque!

W.-así es la ley de la vida querida amiga….jojojojo

AMBAS SIGUEN SU CAMINO,PARA SUS DEVIDOS DEPARTAMENTOS,MIENTRAS QUE SASUKE SE DIRIGIA DE REGRESO AL SED A SUBIRSE A SU CARRO DEPORTIVO COLOR ROJO,CUNADO DERREPENTE ALGUIEN SE PARO A TRAZ DE EL QUE HIZO QUE ESTE DIERA UN BRICO

N.-jaja así tendrás la conciencia teme

S.-maldito dobe…..que haces aquí

N.-escondiéndome de las fans locas que me perseguían….y tu…?

S.-que pasa….-dice serio

N.-nada….solo que donde estabas porque cuando te vi que venias andabas como un bobo caminando

S.-y eso que…?

N.-que carácter el tuyo…por cierto ten olvidaste el libreto

S.-sabes no todo en la vida es el libreto….y la serie….

N.-si,si,si,….como sea oye por cierto quien era la chica con la que hablabas?

S.-me seguiste!

N.-ya te dije que yo también me andaba escondiendo y lo que vi lo vi por casualidad

S.-sip como no …y ella era solo una conocida…..y mate….no tengo porque darte explicaciones ya me tengo que ir

N.-eh? Mate….baka teme! No me dejes hablendo solo!

SASUKE SE VA EN SU CARRO DEJANDO SOLO A NARUTO

N.-maldito teme!pero le sacare la sopa…..estoy seguro de que ella….mejor me voy y dejo de pensar cosas


	3. capitulo 2 encuentros extraños

Hola soy rarea y como pueden ver ya modifique mi trabajo de las historias ya le di un toque personal eto…les dejo el segundo capítulo espero y les haya gustado esta historia y no dejen de seguirme también síganme en mi página de deviantart/naomiuzuchija.

Como ya les había comentado esta historia es de romance, humor drama aunque no lo crean podremos ver a naruto en facetas diferentes a las normales pues como lo dice mi historia notodo es lo que parece, sin más que decir espero que les guste

CAPITULO 2

ENCUENTROS EXTRAÑOS

Después del día estresante que tubo, sasuke llega a su gran casa, la famosa casa uchija,el baja de su coche, camina hacia la entrada, abriéndose la puerta principal, mientras un mayordomo le daba la bienvenida y al mismo tiempo agarraba su saco

.-buenas noches señor uchija

S.-buenas noches mark, me iré a mi habitación no me llaves cena hoy

.-como usted diga señor

Sasuke sigue su camino, sube las escaleras y llega a un pasillo enorme por el cual comienza a caminar, en el trascurso de su trayectoria se aprecian varios cuadros antiguos de paisajes hermosos, así como también de integrantes de la familia uchija, algunas mesas con floreros lujosos, de porcelana con grabados preciosos, en su totalidad. sasuke se detuvo al llegar a una de la puertas, en la abrió y se introdujo en ella

S.- que cansado estoy…demo,…no fue de todo un día malo.-sonríe de lado.-

En ese momento algo lo distrae de sus pensamientos

S.-EH? Es el celular.-el contesta.-si diga

.-sasuke amigo! Donde andabas!

S.-ap hola sai…

S.-te anduve buscando pero nunca que di contigo

S.-lo siento es que me andaba escondiendo de las fans

S.-vaya que se pusieron locas

S.- y que lo digas….y dime …..Que querías

S.-ap si se me olvidaba…..nos avisaron que mañana no habrá grabación….

S.-pero….y porque

S.-Esque el director nos dijo que mañana tiene que resolver asuntos personales

s.-cuáles serán el de acosar a niños.-

S.-jajaja esa estuvo buena sasuke….oye por cierto que naruto no te aviso nada

s.-naruto sabia.-dice mientras una vena comienza a resaltarle.-ese dobe sabia?'

S.-creo que metí la pata….bueno nos vemos sasuke hasta pasado mañana

S.-ok sai nos vemos

S.-oye sasuke y si no es indiscreción que harás mañana

S.-no lo sé sai….yo creo que en verdad descansar

S.-que aburrido eres…yo me voy de fiesta con algunas fans…

S.-mejor aburrido a ser un borracho y mujeriego

S.-ok, ok, tregua, nos vemos

S.-adiós

Sasuke suelta un suspiro para después decir.-ese dobe….me vio y se puso a interrogarme de otras cosas en vez de avisar de esto…-

S.-como sea….me ire a dar un baño para luego dormirme.

Con naruto

el ya se encontraba en su departamento bostezando por el cansancio y por haber corrido varias cuadras de konoha para que las fans no lo alcanzaran

N.-porque existe el trabajo…..que horror lo bueno que mañana no vamos al sed así que me levantare tarde y aquel que se atreva a despertarme temprano le hare vudú dattebayo.-se queda en silencio un rato.-es verdad! El teme me dijo el director que le avisara! Le llamare ahora

Con sasuke

s.-soy un cacahuate!...sip todos somos cacahua…eh?.-SUENA EL TELEFONO.-sera sai de nuevo?

S.-hola…

N.-sasuke teme soy yo naruto

S.-ap hola dobe que quieres

N.-Ooye se me olvido avisarte que mañana no tenemos que ir al sed

S.-ya lo sabia dobe

N.-nandayO! DEJA DE DECIRME DOBE BAKA!...

S.-te dejare de decir asi cuando no seas tan dobe…ya me avisaron

N.-ap eto…quien

S.-sai me hablo hace un rato…

N.-aaaap…bueno entonces ya lo sabes doblementettebayo!

S.-si que eres un dobe

N.-BAKA!...oye y me vas a decir quien era la chica con la que hablabas

S.-me tengo que ir estoy ocupado

N.-sip como en que cantando en el baño o algo asi

S.-que eres adivino?

N.-eh?

S.-nos vemos

N.-OYE MATE!

S.-que quieres

N.-que te parece si mañana te reto a una partida de gears of war 3

S.-sabes que siempre te venzo

N.-sip como no yo ya voy en la oleada 69 y tu apenas en la 15

S.-vamos yo si tengo vida no estoy toda la vida detrás de una tele con un control jugando

N.-JAJAJAJA en serio llamas vida a todo el día pasar con tu coche diciéndole lo lindo que es….sabes eso en enfermizo ve a una terapia

S.-OK MAÑANA TE VENCERE! EN GEARS

N.-Eso veremos! Dattebayo!.-

Ambos cuelgan violentamente el teléfono

Sasuke sale de la ducha para ponerse ropa cómoda y dormir, mientras que en el departamento de naruto el saca su computador para jugar en línea

Y asi la noche paso en la ciudad de konoha los rayos del sol entraban por una ventana entreabierta mientras las cortina se movían con una ventisca ligera de repente

BUENOS DIAS! SON LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA EN KONOHA LES HABLA SU AMIGO INARI DE LA MEJOR ESTACION DEL MUNDO!

N.-eeeeeeeeh?! Que es eso …aaaaaaaayyy!.-se cae de la cama.- kusooooo! De seguro fue wizz la que me hizo esta broma…..que baka! Me las pagara.-patalea en el piso de su departamento

CON NARUTO

N.-kuso...-dicde asomándose entre la cobijas y quitándose un antifaz de dormir.-nande….nande….quien rayos hace tanto escándalo a las 6 de la mañana!

n.-eh? Creo que es el vecino de arriba….kuso! Subiré a decirle que algunos queremos descansar….-él se levanta, camina hacia la puerta para luego salir y empezar a subir las escaleras para llegar a su destino

AL LLEGAR TOCA LA PUERTA VIOLENTAMENTE

N.-eh? De seguro es wizzz para burlarse de mi…pero le diré que …-naomi camina hacia la puerta mientras va diciendo varios refunfuñones.

AL ABRIR LA PUERTA SE LLEVA LA SORPRESA DEL MILLON, NO ERA WIZZ SI NO NARUTO UZUMAKI EN SU PUERTA,PARECIA UN SUEÑO PARA ELLA PERO TODO TERMINO CUANDO.

N.-omai! Tu eres la escandalosa! Que no me deja dormir empaz

N.-eh? Que te pasa baka me llamo Naomi y que te cres que puedes venir a gritarme en mi departamento! Baka!

N.-EH BAKA!? Oyeeee! Solo te vengo a pedir que dejes de hacer escandalo!

N.-pues pudiste pedirlo de otro modo baka! Asi que ahora hago el escandalo que quiera adiós.-le cierra la puerta en la cara pegándole en la nariz

N.-aaaauuuchh! Mi nariz!.-vaya chica dice mientras se soba la nariz

N.-vaya jamas pensé que naruto fuera tan histérico.-dice detrás de la puerta recargada.-bueno…me ire a cambiar para visitar a wizz me dijo que teníamos que terminar la historia pendiente…

DESPUES DE UN RATO

N.-estoy lista ¡!.-dice mientras se mira en el espejo.-bien ahora mi celular,sip,listo dinero,eto….sip todo listo

SALE DE SU DEPARTAMENTO, IBA BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS DEL EDIFICIO CUANDO,VE A SASUKE

N.-eh''?tu… eres sasuke

S.-EH? Tu eres Naomi? ….la que escolte ayer….

N.-ap sip.-un leve sonrojo se hace notar en sus mejillas.-eto…y que haces aquí'

S.-note da gusto verme

N.-Pues….eto no noes eso solo que se me hace raro

S.-vine a visitar al dobe teníamos asuntos importantes

N.-ap ya veo a naruto…..ese baka

S.-que …

N.-no nada…eto bueno me voy

S.-mate….a donde vas….si quieres puedo escoltarte..

N.-ap eto….en realidad no lo se…esq iba a ir con wizz a terminar unos asunto pero al parecer no esta en su departamento asique ire a conocer konoha

S.-pues ya esta decidido….

N.-eh?

S.-que mejor que recorrer konoha con alguien que conoce o no?

N.-pues….demo no ibas a ver a naruto?

S.-pues si pero…a el lo veo todos los días…..o no quieres que te acompañe

N.-bueno….esta bien

AMBOS SALEN DE LOS EDIFICIOS Y COMIENZAN A CAMINAR POR UNA DE LAS CALLES DE KONOHA

S.-y adonde tenias pensado mas omenos ir

N.-pues quería ir a comer ramen ya que nunca lo e probado y un amigo me dijo que aquí se da el mejor ramen

S.-si es verdad yo también te ubiera dicho esa recomendación…bueno entonces al puesto de ramen

N.-SIP!

AMBOS SE VAN AL PUESTO DE RAMEN A PROBAR ESA DICHA Y SUCOLENTA COMIDA…MMMMMMM….

RATO DESPUES

N.-no puedo terminarme mi racion…ETO….nani…ya terminaste!

S.-ap sip

N.-pero yo creía que…

S.-no me gustaba el ramen….si me gusta pero no al grado de naruto….

N.-ap…ya veo….hay varias cosas que no son lo que parecen….

S.-jajaja si….muchas que ni te imaginas Naomi….bueno yo pago la cuenta

N.-no,…mate no es necesario…

S.-no te preocupes yo invto…

AMBOS SALIERON DEL PUESTO DE RAMEN

S.-y ahora a donde vamos.?

N.-pues….un lugar donde ver varias cosas

S.-MMM pues la plaza comercial que esta cerca es la mas conocida en konoha y tiene varias cosas para ver y divertirse

N.-ok vamos entonces!

s.-tienes un gran animo

N.-sip….hoy si!

S.-bien vamos en mi carro…ya que esta un poco lejos

N.-ap…eto…ok

AMBOS LLEGAN AL CARRO DE SASUKE EL SE ADELANTA PARA ABRIRLE LA PUERTA DEL CARRO A NAOMI,ELLA SE SUBE AL CARRO,UNA VES ARRIBA SASUKE SE PONE EL CINTURON

S.-eh Naomi ponte el cinturón..

N.-ap si ….

AL PRINCIPIO NAOMI IBA CALLADA Y SONROJADA SASUKE CONDUCIA PERO ALA VES NOTABA COMO IBA NAOMI EL EMPEZO A ENTABLAR CONVERSACION

s.-y que música te gusta Naomi?

N.-eh? Ap…bueno me gusta one ok rock es uno de mis grupos favoritos al igual que flow…..

S.-si los e escuchado a ambos pero me gusta mas flow

N.- ami ambos tienen buena música…

S.-op…ya llegamos

N.-genial..

AMBOS SE BAJAN DEL CARRO CAMINAN HACIA UNAS ESCALERAS ELECTRICAS PARA LLEGAR A LA PLAZA COMERCIAL

s.-bien llegamos!

N.-que te parece si recorremos todas las tiendas?

S.-todas!? Demo…

N.-anda no seas sasuke…

S.-umm..esta bien

HOLA SOY RAREA GOMENASAI POR DEJARLO AQUÍ ESQUE EN ESTE MOMENTO EL ESTRÉS ME INVADE POR AHORA LO DEJO HASTA AQUÍ ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO,DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFAVOR NOS VEMOS!


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 molestandose unos a otros

Hola a todos he vuelto! Perdón por dejarlos tanto tiempo es que me a tenido ocupada la escuela, sin compu en mi casa tengo que ir a un ciber,en fin pero aquí estoy un poquito enferma pero aquí estoy ,gracias a todos los que me han dejado rewiwes me alegra mucho que les guste lo que escribo, es un honor ya que soy primeriza, me motivan para continuar escribiendo, si quieren saber más de mi hacerme sugerencias ,críticas constructivas, les dejo mi face que es naomi uzuchija ya lo saben búsquenme en face naomi uzuchija y yo los agregare con gusto deberás! Bueno dejo de hablar y les dejo el tercer capítulo de este fic espero y les guste

Sasuke y naomi caminaban en el centro comercial, pues sasuke había aceptado recorrer todas las tiendas con ella

N.-oye sasuke, es difícil actuar en la serie de naruto?

S.-bueno ya que lo mencionas no mucho, pues e estado desde que tenía 12 años en esto, ya me acostumbre, lo más difícil es trabajar alado de nartuo, a veces te hace tonterías para que te rías y eso, bueno eso hacía antes de….-hece pausa.

N.-antes de que..

S.-eto..Nada..Mira una tienda de peluches.-señala hacia la tienda cambiando el tema de conversación

N.-aaaaw si qué bonito!.-dice mientras se detienen a ver el aparador de la tienda .-sasuke entramos?

S.-claro naomi

N.-mira este osito que kawai!.-dice mientras lo sujeta y lo abraza.-no te gusta ,no es lindo

S.-jajaj hay algo que veo más tierno pero peligroso que ese oso

N.-así que?ç

S.-tu…jajajaja

N.-oye! No se si agradecerte u ofenderme

S.-tranquila naomi, continuemos el recorrido mejor

N.-que malo.-dice con cachetes inflados

S.-JEJEJE,.-ambos salen de la tiendan y continúan su recorrido.-oye naomitu conoces a naruto?

N.-pues…porque preguntas

S.-hace rato que te vi en el edificio me pareció que tuviste un encuentro desgradable con el como para llamarlo baka

N.-ap.. Bueno pues algo así digamos que fue a mi departamento a llamarme escandalosa, quien sabe porque

S.-NO ME PRGUNTO PORQUE.-DICE CON SARCASMO

N.-bueno dejemos de hablar de el y continuemos el rrecorrido

S,.esta bien ,oye ya viste una tienda de disfraces,jejeje me encanta eso

N.-en serio?.-dice sorprendida.-la verdad me sorprenden muchas cosas tuyas no cabe duda que no todo es lo que parece con los actores de la serir naruto

S.-jaja ok ok me acabas de llamar raro acaso

N.-talvez

S.-OP… EN SERIO CRES QUE SOY RARO?.-

N.-no lo se no lose .-dice mientras se aleja de sasuke para entrar ala tienda de disfraces

S.-Mira naomi un dizfras de bruja para ti te quedaría ala perfeccion

N.-ja j aja que gracioso, que me dices este.-señala un dizfras.- uno de higor para el raro

S.-ok ok tregua naomi.

Ambos seguían viendo disfraces y molestándose uno al otro,diciendo cosas chistosas que los hacían reir a carcajadas al grado de que la señorita de la tienda los saco de i

n.-ya vez sasuke por tu risa de psicópata nos sacaron

S.-yo… será por tu risa de bruja, jajajaja

N.-bueno y ahora que hacemos.-

S.-quieres un helado?

n.-ETO…claro porque no

sasuke y naomi se compraron su helado recorrieron otras tiendas pero ya más tranquilos sin tanto relajo hasta que mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos ve a alguien que no pensaban encontrarse

S.-no puede ser.-dice mientras ambos se agachan y se ocultan tras una banca del centro comercial

N.-que sucede sasuke?

S.-mira es el dobe.-dice mientras señala hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba naruto

N.-y que con eso sasuke?

S.-no quería topármelo seguro me molestara por no pasar a jugar gears con el

N.- vamos sasuke, no dejaremos que ese dobe,jeje ,siempre quise decir dobe jeje, eto ….digo que no dejaremos que arruine el divertido paseo o no?

S,.-tienes razón ,salgamos de este escondite

Ambos salieron de su "escondite" y siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con el

N.-hey teme! Con que aquí estas

S.-hola dobe.-dice serio

N.-uh?.-se queda mirando a naomi.-tu! Sasuke la conoces?

S.- SI PORQUE?

Naomi solo veía

N.-ella es mi vecina escandalosa que no me dejo dormir

N.-escandalosa! Otravez con eso no soy escandalosa! Baaaaaakaa!

N.-nandayo! Aquien llamas baka!

N.-ATI BAAAAAKAAA!

S.-quieren calmarse ambos por favor.-dice impaciente

Ambos.-el empezó!.-se señalan mutuamente

S.- mejor dime que haces aquí dobe

N.-bueno..eh? denuvo con el dobe…ya me arteaste con eso

S.-ok ok ,pero ya deja de peliar

N.-HACE UN PUCHERO.-ok, me vine a caminar un rato me aburrí de esperarte, después de 3 horas supuse que no irías baka! Y ustedes que hacen? Acaso una cita?.-dice serio

S.- no nada de eso solo paseamos como amigos

n.-asi es

N.-ok ,les creeré.-dice incrédulo,me les puedo unir o estorbo.-dice serio nuevamente

S.-que rayos te pasa dobe?

n.-OK OK,NO EMPECEMOS CON PLEITOS DE NUEVO SI TE NOS PUEDES UNIR .

n.-naruto sorprendido.-esta bien gracias,creo que resultaste mas amable que el teme

S.-mejor cállate dobe

N.-Obligame teme!

n.-porque a mi.-dice mientras mira al cielo como buscando que la respuesta le caiga del cielo.-mejor sigamos el recorrido

S.-esta bien ,ahora a donde vamos

N.-oigan,hay una casa de terror aquí,al parecr viene de paso,entramos?

N.-de…terror…

N.-que pasa tienes miedo acaso…porcierto como te llamas?

S.-si que eres dobe

N.-callate!

N.-soy naomi

N.-eh? Tu…eres…naomi..enserio te llamas naomi

N.-si porque

N.-no nada solo que….tienes un nombre bonito es todo…

N.-eto…gracias?

s.-bien bien entonces ,que haremos

N.-asi la casa de terror! O tienen miedo?

S.-claro que no dobe solo es algi irreal

N.-y tu…na.o.m-i?

N.-eto…claro que no .-en mente ,maldita sea porque rayos tiene que haber eso aquí kusooo!

N.-OK vayamos!.-naruto jala del brazo a naomi

S.-hey esperen!.-sale corriendo tras ellos

N.-OYE NAOMI, acaso eres esa escritorio de fics?.-dice una vez formados para la casa del terror

N.-eto…sii…porque acaso los lees?

N.-no la verdad,pero e escuhado a hinata hablar de ti

N.-wao! Hinata genial

N.-hai hai, como sea

S.-oigan sí que avanzaron rápido .-dice sasuke sofocado por tanto correr

N.- muy bien ya estamos aquí asi que nada de echarse para atrás eeee.-voltea a ver naomi

HOLA SOY RAREA UZUCHIHA LES DEJO ESTA ACTUALIZACION ESPERO Y LES GUSTE PROMETO CONTINUARLOS PRONTO DEVERAS! Y YA LO SABEN PUEDEN SEGUIRME POR FACE EN NAOMI UZUCHIJA SI QUEREN VER EL DIBUJO DE NARUTO SASUKE Y NAOMI EN LA FILA DE LA CASA DE TERROR ENTREN A DEVIANTART/NAOMIUZUCHIJA NOS VEMOS Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS


	5. Chapter 5 sospechando de sasuke y naruto

Capitulo 4 sospechando de naruto y sasuke

**Cosas que pasaron mientras se escribia este fic**

**ok ampp que escribo eto...mi inspiracion esta de compras que mal...etoooo lastima que no esta wizz ella aria desastre seguro para desconcentrarme,**

**W.-sip yo,como no **

**N.-eh? wizz, donde estas bienes desde el mas aya,**

**w,-eh?**

**N,.-esta bien! conferare yo fui la que borro tu carpeta de yaoi por error T.T!**

**W.-que mi yaoi!**

**s.-oigan quieren dejarse de cosas y seguir escribiendo**

**N.-eh? sasuke esto no es un simulacro wizz esta hablando desde el mas alla**

**S,.que?**

**N,.hoe naomi te refieres desde el mas aya de la puerta **

**N.-eh? mas alla de .-voltea hacia la puerta **

**W,.aver naomi como que mi yaoi **

**N,-waaaaaaa!**

**w,.ven aca no corras**

**S,.bueno en lo que esas escritoras locas arreglan sus asuntos les dare la introduccion a este capitulo **

**N.-hoe sasuke no seria mejor separarlas**

**S.-talvez naruto pero la tele no sirve asi que es lo unico con lo que nos entretenemos**

**N.-mmmm traere botanas,ojala despues de esto escriban el capitulo**

**raaaaaato despues**

**depues de varios asuntos que arreglar les dejo el capitulo 4**

**N.-ya era hora naomi dattebayo!**

**S.-la verdad que te tardas mucho en escribir eee**

**N.-esque e estado ocupada ademas ambos tienen la culpa**

**S Y N.-ehh nosotros y porque**

**N.-porque no me dan ideas para escribir ambos no me an dado inspiracion ultimamente asi que es su culpa**

**N.-queeee! sip como no echanos la culpa quien se pone a ver yaoi en vez de escribir**

**N.-eso es cultivarse naruto **

**N,.sip como no**

**S,.oigan basta! mejor comencemos el fic**

**N.-por cierto y wizz?**

**S.-eh? verdad donde esta**

**N.- le puse yaoi en la computadora y se quedo quieta**

**bueno comencemos!**

**capitulo 4 sospechando de sasuke y naruto**

estaban sasuke naomi y naruto formados para la casa de terror que se encontraba en el centro comercial de paso,naomi no queria entrar pues esas cosas no le agradaban,mientras que sasuke se mantenia tranquilo y un poco aburrido de la situacion,por lo tanto naruto se encontraba ansioso por entrar o mas bien n molestar a naomi y devolverle con el susto el puertaso que le habia dado antes en la nariz

N.-bien solo estamos a 7 lugares de entrar

S.-sabes no encuentro emocionante ni aterrador esto dobe

N.-es porque pareces una piedra sin emociones teme

S-y tu expresas demaciado dobe que hasta pareces un maniaco

N.-que dijiste!

N.-ooo...igan basta ambos!

eh? ambos voltean a ver a naomi

S Y N.- ok ok

N.-dime naomi no tienes miedo

N.-tu si no molestas a alguien no estas tranquilo verdad?

N.-pues... ya que lo dices mate volviendo al tema acaso tienes miedo

N.-ya te dije que no!entrare a esa casa de terror y sal dre sin emocion alguna ha!

N.-sip aja

en la mente de naomi

por dios necesito un plan para salir de aqui ,que hare, un desmayo,no eso es muy usado,ya se! vomito...,nop ...no creo que pueda, entonces que rayos hago.

en eso suena su celular que oportuno para la situacion nop

N.-a disculpen me estan llamando un segundo

N.-claro naomi pero no te tardes

S.-ok naomi

naomi se aleja para contestar su llamada que para su buena surte era wizz

N.-wizz gracias al cielo me salvaste

W.-que?

N.-luego te explico

W.-esta bien, te llamaba para decirte que tenemos junta de escritores

N,.-tu y yo supongo

W.-vamos queria que se oyera sofisticado y tu lo matastes con tu sarcasmo

N.-ok ok voy en seguida

W.-vaya jamas dices que bienes ensegida debi haberte librado de algo que te aterra

N.-emp algo asi,cuando llegue te platico ok

W,.ok nos vemos en un rato y espero que cuentes todo ee

N.-ok ok wizz bye

naomi cuelga el telefono y se dirige hacia la fila donde se encontraban naruto y sasuke quienes debatian entre ellos

S.-asi que quieres asustar a naomi no?

N.-vamos sasuke solo una broma en venganza por haberme asotado la puerta en la nariz

S.-quiero decir que no partcipare en esto

N.-no te pedi ayuda teme

S.-como sea se me hace algo inafantil sabes

N.-si como no pero no se te hizo infantil cuando le escondimos el libro de kakashi verdad?

S.-eso era necesario

N.-sip aja necesario? solo porque kakashi se tomo tu ultima bebida lo hiciste

S.-era nesesario, era la ultima!

N.-sip aja dime porque a naomi no quieres hacerle bromas

S.-porque no me a hecho nada aparte porque me agrada y porque ella es naomi y

N.-y que con eso? hablas como si la conocieras de tiempo

S.-mira dobe callate no tengo porque darte explicaciones

N.-siempre dices lo mismo cuando evades algo, mira yo tambien la conozco y aun asi...eto quiero decir

S.-como que la conoces?

N.-olvidalo teme

S.-como que lo olvide ahora habla

N.-si tu hablas yo hablo teme dime conoces a naomi de tiempo no es asi?

S.-ya te dije que no te dare explicaciones ademas que hay de ti , sabes me haces creer que eres hayato el fan secreto de naomi

N.-hayato? mira ni siquiera se de que hablas teme y el que se ve sospechoso eres tu estando ala defenciba

S.-no estoy ala defenciba solo que -olvidalo y ya

N.-baka! ami se me hace que ese mayato. soyato o como sea eres tu teme

S.-aquien llamas baka,y es hayato dobe y como se te ocurren tonterias

N.-aquien llamas dobe !

S.-ati usuratonkashi!

N.-eh? hola?

S Y N.- ehh? aaap hola gg naomi ya volviste .-dicen mientras se sueltan de las camicetas las cuales tenian sujetadas debido aque la discusion se habia puesto mas agresiva

N,.que les pasa?

N.-amp nada dattebayo eto ya casi entramos ala casa de terror

N.-amp sobre eso me tengo que ir

N Y S ,.eh?

N.-no te habras acobardado verdad

N.- claro que no solo que hay junta de escritores

N YS .-tu y wizz

N,.emp si gg demo como saben que somos solo wizz yo

S.-amp bueno.- dice en tartamudeo sasuke

N.-eto tienes quien te lleve?.-cambia naruto la conversacion

N.-eh?bueno yo

S.-yo la llevo naruto no te preocupes por eso

N.-en realidad yo y ella vamos para el mismo rumbo ya que vivimos en el mismo edificio

S.-ok que decida naomi

N.-que? eto sasuke creo que naru tiene razon el y yo vamos para el msimo rumbo yop eto espero y no haya problema con eso

S.-ntp naomi-chan ,bueno vamos todos para el estacionamiento

N.- OK

todos caminan rumbo al estacionamiento mientrs platican ahora si tranquilamente sin molestarse

S.-oye naomi dime tu y wizz tardan mucho en subir los fic?

N.- bueno mas o menos esque aveces los deberes se atraviesan y es dificil

N.-que aburrido sasuke en preguntarle de su trabajo , mejor preguntale algo como que color te gusta?

N.-en realidad no me parece una pregunta aburrida la de sasuke,

S.-gracias naomi

N.-ok ok y cual es tu color favorito?

N.-naranja

N.-wao igual que ami dattebayo!

N.-sip si no me dices no me doy cuenta

N.-eh ? que incinuas

S.-vamos dobe sudadera naranja pantalon naranja la camisa varia ya que es negra

N.-jaja que chistosos ,mejor dime algo naomi

N.-que?

N.-sobre ese fan secreto como es que lo conociste?.-voltea a ver a sasuke con cara de misterio e intriga para ver la reaccion de sasuke el cual al oir la pregunta puso mas antencion,y se puso algo tenso

N.-eh? como es que sabes de eso?

N.-sasuke sabe mucho naomi, el me conto

S.-yo no se nada tu sacaste el tema

N.-bueno naruto a el ...sabes mejor cambiamos de tema

N.-emm ok ,aunque tenia curiosidad ,solo dime lo conoces en persona?

N.-nop, desgraciadamente

N.-y mas o menos tienes una idea de como es?

N.-no mucha el no habla mucho de su apariencia ademas el tampoco sabe como soy yo

N.-que mal, pero me imagino que ya lo sabe ahora.-voltea a ver a sasuke

S.-vamos dobe dejate de cosas

N.-que pasa sasuke te molesta el tema porque yo tengo curiosidad saber que piensa naomi de ese fan

S.-no es eso,

N.-vamos no empecemos con discusiones, y porque cres tu naruto que ya sabe como soy?

N.-por la entrevista que diste en la tele

S.-aasi esa entrevista varios la vimos,pero mate naruto tu no estabas viendo la tele con nosotros cuando la entrevistaron

N.-eh? ap eso hinata la grabo y me la mostro a fuerza

N.-asi que todos los del sed la vieron?

N.-si naomi ya todos las conocen,bueno llegamos

S.-bueno me despido naomi.-le da un beso en la mejilla

N.-si si sasuke ,vamos naomi

N.-adios sasuke.-le sonrie

sasuke se va hacia donde estaba estacionado su coche mientras que naruto va con naomi a donde estaba estacionado el suyo,al llegar naruto muestra un acto de caballerocidad habriedole la puerta del coche a naomi , naruto sube al coche tambien,lo enciende y salen del estacionamiento,mientras manejaba el le hacia platica a naomi

N.-dime naomi te gusta one ok rock?

N.-que? claro! es fantastico ese grupo

N.-genial.-el pone en su esterio la cancion de convencing de one ok rock

N.-esa cancion me encanta, dime naruto como es que sabes tanto de nosotras?

N.-ap eso bueno hinata y sakura hablan de los fic ,ya que los leen toooodo el tiempo,la verdad casi no me gusta ,porque por lo general son yaoi

N.-gg gome porque varios yaois son de ustedes

N.-lo se pero nimodo asi son tu y wizz yaoistas

N.-osea que si nos lees?

N.-nop solo lo escucho de esas dos, lo cual me asusta ; por su grado de obsecion al yaoi

N.-gg me imagino,oyep y que se siente hacer la serie de naruto la verdad me da mucha curiosidad, todos los efetos que tienen y la trama es genial

N.-arigato naomi, y pues no es dificil la verdad emos estado en esto desde pequeños solo es esfuerzo y dedicacion

N.-algo similar me dijo sasuke n.n

N.-ese teme,como lo conociste?

N.-ayer que las fans se pusieron locas me perdi en konoha y por coincidencia me encontre con el

N.-coincidencia?

N.-sip

despues de esa pregunta naruto no dice nada,durante todo el viaje solo se oye las canciones de one ok rock.

N.-bueno llegamos .-naruto deja su coche en el estacionamiento del edificion,ambos bajan del coche y suben las escaleras para dirijirse cada quien asu departamento

N.-bueno naomi te acompaño hasta tu puerta

N.-ep ok naruto

N.-llamame naru-chan

N.-ok naru-chan

N.-te puedo decir naomi-chan

N.-eto sip naruto ep perdon naru-chan

N.-jajaj bueno llegamos atu puerta nos vemos la verdad a pesar de ser una chica escandalosa fue un gran dia el que pase contigo

N.-eh? escandalosa denuevo con eso

N.-jaja bye escandalosa!

N.-oyep deja de decir eso no soy escandalosa baka!.-dice mientras gritaba en medio pasillo lo cual hizo que wizz saliera de su departamento

W.-vaya hasta que llegas , y dime que haces gritando como loca en medio del pasillo

N.-eh? es una larga historia

W.-bueno entonce pasa para que me la cuentes

naomi pasa al departamento de wizz se sienta en un cojin de la mesa de centro de wizz quien venia de la cocina con dos tazas de te

W.-bueno naomi que a pasado

N.-pues muchas cosa wizz,tantas que hasta pienso que hayato podria ser sasuke o naruto

W.-sasuke o naruto? aver cuenta

N.-ayer que me perdi buscandote hayato me envio un mesaje extraño, primero me saludo luego le conte que estaba perdida y el me repondio el mesaje diciendome que el me ayudaria a buscarte

W.- pero como? acaso esta en konoha?

N.-lo mismo le pregunte pero el me respondion que tenia sus metodos para ayudarme aunque se a de lejos

W.- que exraño

N.-sip rato despues del mesaje me encontre con sasuke,bueno mas bien me choque con el

W.-kyaaa! como estuvo eso?

N.-nada solo me choque con el hablamos se ofrecio ayudarme a buscarte y platicamos mientras te buscabamos ademas el se sorprendio al saber quien era como si leyera nuestras historias

W.-como hayato que el si lee nuestras historias aunque sean yaoi lo cual es raro y me hace pensar que es chica

N.-pues no lo se pero que oportuno el encuentro de sasuke

W.- en este mundo no existen las coinidencias

N.- sip, es verdad, y hoy me encontre con naruto

W.-naruto? wao en donde ?

N.-en el edificio al parecer vive en el piso de abajo

W.-genial le hare una visita buajajaja

N.-estas loca wizz, pero la verdad es algo serio y molestoso,ya que gracias a tu broma del despertador de la mañana

W.-gegeg tienes que admitir que estuvo buena naomi

N.- como sea,gracias a eso lo conoci como hice escandalo subio a reclamar y todo y al final termine dandole un puertaso en la nariz

W.-JAJAJAJ en serio pobre naru, y dime hoy que hiciste que hace rato me dijiste que te habia salvado

N.-a eso pues...hoy me encontre de nuevo con sasuke cuando salia del edificio despues de buscarte claro,que aun no se porque?! no me dijiste que no estarias

W.-eso es otra historia que te contare cuando termines la tuya

N.-mala,pero esta bien, me encontre con el me invito a recorrer konoha,luego en el centro comercial al que fuimos,nos encontramos a naruto,y estabamos apunto de entrar a una casa de terror,cuando tu me llamaste

W.-casa de terror? je si que te salve,pero naru fue el que te propuso entrar?

N..si, es extraño,parecia como si supiera que esas cosas no me gustan

W.-sera que, el sea hayato.

N.-no lose ambos son sospechosos

W,.pues ahora que me cuentas todo ayer que nos perdimos,ocurrio algo raro

N.-que wizz?

W.-iba caminando, en tu busqueda, cuando un sujeto extraño enchamarrado y con un sonbrero que lo cubria, me dijo; buscas a naomi verdad?

N.-que extraño

W.-si, yo le conteste que si, el me dijo yo se donde esta,sigue por esta calle dobla ala derecha y la encontraras, despues de eso se desaparecio,me dio desconfianza ir por donde me habia indicado,pero pues no sabia donde mas buscarte asi que le hice caso

N.- sasuke aparecio de la nada

W,.cres que tenga alguna relacion con eso?

N.-yo creo o no se ya no se que pensar

W,.aap si todo esto es extraño pero lo averiguaremos

N.-por supuesto, oye y hoy a donde saliste? ami se me hace que alguien te invito a salir wiiiuu!

W.-ya deja de molestar naomi,

N,.dijiste que me dirias wizz

W,.esta bien!, ayer cuando la multitud se puso loca, me quede un rato por el sed aver si te veia,y me encontre con kakashi,le pedi su autografo,platicamos un rato, y se ofrecio a ayudarme a buscarte,pero le dije que no

N.-y porque, el te hubiera acompañado

W.-no quise molestarlo,aunque en vivo esta ,,,como quiere

N.-jajaja loca jaajaja

W.-y que, no digo nada que no sea cierto

N.-jajaj ok

W,.-bueno y hoy iba a comprar algo para preparar ramen pero me tope con, ap, con

N.-con quien cuenta!

W.-con neji,que divino esta

N.-me asustas o.o

W.-lo vi y platicamos y me invito a conocer konoh me llevo a varios lugares con vegetacion,muy pintorescos

N.-que bonito awww n.n

W.-siii me encanto, convivimos y todo ,la verdad es que entre kakashi y neji no se cual esta mejor ademas de que me invitaron a salir de nuevo en cuanto se libren un pococ de las grabaciones

N.-genial, diles que si

W.-pero no le puedo decir que si a ambos naomi

N,.-solo son salidas como amigos wizz, no es malo

w,.tal vez,sabes que interesante bienvenida nos dio konoha

N.-muuuy cierto

W,.-bueno hay que ponernos a trabajar en el fic naomi

N.-en serio? app pero ya es tarde

W.-pero no llevamos nada

N.-esta bien ya que

W.- voy por mi computadora

N.-yo igual ahora vengo,ire ami departamento a buscarla

W.-pero regrasas, no me salgas con el cuento de la otra vez de que no la encontraste y te quedaste dormida buscandola

N.-rayos, sip wizz regresare

Despues de que cada quien buscara las herramientas necesarias con las cuales iban a trabajar, bueno escribir,se acomodaron en la mesa de centro,concentradas en lo que hacian ha! algo extraño,jajaj ya que carecen de seriedad. jejej bueno continuo, estaban concentradas cuando un correo le llego a naomi

N.- eh? tengo un mensaje de hayato

W.-en serio,haber

N.-nop es mi mensaje,

W.-mala

N.-sip soy mala

W.-extraña -.-

N,.-mejor leo el mensaje y le contesto,ademas esta conectado

el mensaje decia:

hola naomi como estas,lograste encontrar a wizz?

N.- hola hayato, si gracias por ayudarme,aunque aun no se como le hiciste

H.-es un secreto, dime ya tienen la continuacion del fic

N.-eto,,,aun nos falta un poco hayato, oyep, dime , estas en konoha?

H.-nop,porue la pregunta

N.-olvidalo,sabes ya comi ramen esta delicioso

H.-te lo dije, el ramen de konoha es fabuloso,aunque llenador no lo crees?

N.-am si, oyep que cres conoci a sasuke y naruto

H.-en serio, amp que interesante y dime quien te agrado mas

N.-sasuke

H.-sasuke? genial,pero si te desagradaba? yo pense que te cairia mejor naruto

N.-sip, pero digamos que no tuvimos un encuentro agradable

H.-si, me imagino

N.-que?

H.-ammp nada, entonces es agradable sasuke

N.-sii es muy diferente ala serie,me cayo bien

H.-je, me omagino, te as de haber divertido con el en el centro comercial

N.-pue mas omenos,mate,como sabes del paseo,estas en konoha verdad

H.-emp yo me tengo que desconetar naomi

N.-mate, si no me contestas no te halare mas

H.- esta bien, si estoy en konoha,pero no quiero que me conoscas aun

N.-porque? y mate me seguiste ami y a sasuke

H.-porque aun no es el momento,y algo asi como seguirlos nop, en realidad seria extraño seguir...no no los segui

N.-hayato,acaso tu eres...sasuke?

H.-...no puedo responderte naomi,pronto me presentare ante ti

N.-osea que es posible

H.-no puedo decir nada ni confundirte, puedes deducir lo que quiera pero, yo pronto me presentare, me tengo que ir fue un gusto hablar contigo, denuevo, nos vemos naomi

N.- se desconecto

W.-que te dijo?.-dijo mientras escribia en su computadora

N.-cosas que me hicieron sospechar mas de sasuke, y naruto

W,.-ese chico es extraño, sabes yo creo que sie es alguno de ellos dos

N.-no lo se pero, averiguare estoy segura

W.-bueno en lo que eso pasa, sigamos trabajando

N.-esta bien

ese dia se desvelaron hasta altas horas de la noche logrando un buen avance en sus historias,naomi sonambula se fue a su departamento,mientras que wizz,se quedo boada en el sillon sin sber del mundo

Al dia siguente wiz fue a tocar la puerta de naomi,la cual seguia durmiendo

N.-voy, voy!, no creo que sea naruto de nuevo

W,.-todavia durmiendo?

N.-por dios wizz! son las 7 de la mañana , y nos dormimos alas 4 estas loca

W.-hay que pararce temprano,para dar un recorrido matutino y despues que tal si hacemos un postre.-dice mientras va entrando en el departamento de naomi sin hacer pausa en sus palabras

naomi despeinada y algo desconcertada por todo lo que decia wizz cerro su puerta la siguio, despues ,se boto en el sillon se cbrio la cara con una almoada, estaba a punto de dormirce cuando wizz la desperto de nuevo

N.-vamos wzz tengo sueño

W.-no seas floja levantate

N.-no quiero!, en serio tienes un probelama, de sueño

W.- como sea ya levantate!

N.-noooo!

W.-vamos!

N,.noooooo!

con el ruido e ambas hicieron que un vecino refunfuñon se levantara

N.-no de nuevo por dios! hoy entro alas 9, tendre que ir de nuevo, a pedirle que no haga escandalo,pero esta vez de una manera amable

naomi y wiz seguian debatiendo sobre si era temprano o no,hasta que escucharon un golpe en la puerta que las saco de su didcusion

N.-me pregunto uien sera,kusoo! hoy que quiero dormir a todo el mundo se le ocurre veniar a golpear mi puerta,

naomi habre la puerta y de nuevo se lleva una sorpresa

N.-na..naru-chan

N.-hola naomi, denuevo haciendo escandalo,

N.-gome naruto esque wizz me vino a levantar

N.-eh? wizz

no acabor de decir palaba,cuando wiz sale ala puerta

W.-naruto,genial eres tu alfin te conozco,es maravilloso conocerte

N.-ammp gracias,pero en realidad me gustaria que no hicieran tanto escandalo en la mañana,ya que tengo que trabajar

W.-a que hora entras, a grabar

N.-alas 9

W.-alas 9? sabes son 7:30 a que hora pensabas pararte naruto,

N.-alas 8.30?

W.-vaya estas peor que naomi,

N.-en mi auto llego en menos de diez minutos sabes?

W.-esa no es excusa

N.-awww,mientras debaten me ire a recostar

W.-mate naomi,que les parece si desyunamos juntos asi platicamos con narut

N.-ya que despues de todo ustedes me levantaron y ya se me fue el sueño

N.-pero ami noooo! kusooo!

N.-ja gome naomi venganza dattebayo!

W.-kyaaa! se te oye genial la frase en vivo

N.-como sea, pero ustedes preparan el desayuno mientra...

W.-te duermes?, ja! para nada

N.-ovio que no me cambiare solo eso jejeje deveras!

n.-mejor ayudano y luego te cambias.-dice meientras la jala hacia la cocina..-ademas luces bien en pijama

N.-eh? eto..

W.-ok dejemos de alagos y comencemos a cocinar el desayuno

N.-y si hacemos ramen?

N.- te apoyo naomi,ramen!

W.-pues el ramen estaria bien,ok hagamos ramen!

despues de varios alborotos en la cocina y varios tiraderos terminaron el ramen,una vez terminado limpiaron todo y se sentaron ala mesa a probar que tal les habia quedado

W.-y bien naru,tu eres el experto en ramen que tal

N.-bueno,en realidad no tan experto ya que no lo como seguido, aver mmm quedo genial dattebayo

W.-en serio genia, entonce ya sabesmos hacer un buen ramen

N.-eto.. como que no lo comes seguido,pero en

N.-en la serie el personaj lo come seguido,sip pero yo no si lo como 4 veces por semana, y dos veces al dia pero tambien como algo saludable,para estar en forma para las grabaciones

W.-wao que cosas

N.-sii, naru-chan comiendo vegetales ggg

N.-lo se, a la mayoria le parece extraño, bueno,ya me tengo que ir ya son las 8:15 y me tengo que vestir todavia

N.-ok naru-chan suerte en tu dia

W.-ok,saben que les parece si hacemos mas amenudo esto

N.-que levantarme temprano wiz

W.-aparte de eso naomi,

N.-nandayo!

N.-jajaja ustedes son graciosas, calma naomi-chan deja hablar a wizz

W.-gracias naru, deberiamos hacer mas amenudo esto el desayuno que les parece asi convivimos mas

N.-interesante wizz, me parece buena idea,ya que yo desyuno solo

w.-lo siento naru,no queria,, yo

N.-jajaj no te preocupes wizz,si tengo padres, mis padres estan de viaje,en estos mimentos,como no tienen nada que grabar me dijieron que se iban unos isa a descansar

N.-waaooo genial,dime naru-chan tus padres son,minato y kushina como en la serie

N.-claro jjeje son unos padres grandiosos

W.-genial,seria bueno conocerlos

N.-llegan en 2 semanas,no se si estaran ustedes en konoha

N.-no lo se, sabes estoy pensando en quedarme aqui por unos meses

W.-si no estaria mal

N.-genial! bueno aunque tendria auna escandalosa despertandome seguido

N.-nandayo! naruto

N.-jajajaja ya me voy nos vemos

W.-adios naru

N.-como sea,

N.-no te enojes naomi-chan, amp mañana habra una entrevista en la tele,sobre el progama de naruto y todo ira sasuke kakashi,nejo y varios del sed claro incluyendome yo

W.-wao sera genial descuida lo veremos

N.-gracias

N.-sera genial ver a un escandaloso en la tele

N.-oye!

W.-bueno ya basta los dos

N.-esta bein, esta bien, ahora si paso a retirame adioas a ambas y exelente desayuno somos grandiosos cosineros

N.-jaja te apoyo en eso naru-chan

W.- nos vemos naru

**hola a todos hasta aqui les dejo la continuacion espero y les guste sayonara! n.n **


End file.
